


The Warrior Queen

by Dhampir10



Category: Britannia (TV 2017)
Genre: Britannia, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampir10/pseuds/Dhampir10
Summary: "Ela passou o inverno existindo, não vivendo. Hoje, pela primeira vez desde o outono, ela se sentiu feliz por estar viva."— Manda Scott (Dreaming the Eagle (Boudica, #1))





	The Warrior Queen

A garota tinha um nome, Cait.

Mas ela não era mais uma garota… também não era uma mulher…

Ela não tinha um nome.

Eles invadiram sua terra.

Eles atacaram no Solstício.

Eles interromperam o ritual.

Eles tiraram a visão de seu pai.

Eles mataram seu povo.

Eles mataram… sua irmã… Islene.

Os malditos Romanos tiraram tudo dela.

Agora sua fé estava em Divis, precisava acreditar que ele iria ajuda-la.

Divis se tornou sua última esperança.

 

Estava em um local escuro e era apenas capaz de escutar uma voz distante.

 

“ _A garota deve morrer._ ”

 

Mas a garota não existia mais, Cait deixará de existir no Solstício.

Agora era ninguém.

Começou a caminha na direção da voz, conhecia a dona da voz. Tão familiar, ela nunca seria capaz de esquecer a voz de sua irmã, se lembraria eternamente de Islene.

Um brilho surgiu e caminhou até ele, não pensava, apenas seguia seu instinto.

 

“ _A garota deve morrer…_ ”

 

A voz ficava mais forte, mas quando viu Islene entendeu.

A garota tinha que morrer, ela não era mais Cait, porém ainda era uma garota… não podia ser mais a garota, a garota tinha que morrer se quisesse sobreviver.

Conseguiu observar Islene, mas ela não estava sozinha, conversavam. Tinha medo de aproximar e interromper, porém avançou mesmo assim.

— Ser garota é mais fácil, com certeza. Mas, ser uma mulher, se você ficar atenta… pode funcionar.

Ela se lembrava daquelas palavras, daquele dia, do local. Se lembrava de tudo daquele dia. Islene estava a aconselhando, acalmando-a.

Continua escutando a conversa, viver aquele dia uma última vez, antes deles chegarem.

Então Islene virou a cabeça, a olhava com intensidade.

Queria abraçar sua irmã novamente, mas algo a impedia.

— Cait, a verdade é que você terá que passar por tudo isso. Eu te verei do outro lado. E lembra qual a primeira coisa que faremos?

— Nós iremos caçar juntas. — Respondeu.

— A primeira coisa, eu prometo.

Islene sorriu antes de desaparecer. Sendo incapaz de fazer mais perguntas, antes que pudesse se despedir…

 

“… _para que a mulher possa viver_ ”

 

A mulher não tinha um nome, os Romanos impediram que ela tivesse um nome.

Qual era o seu nome?

Cait era a garota e os romanos a mataram.

Então quem ela era agora?

O novo cenário começava a aparecer.

A música, as pessoas, as roupas, o fogo… ela estava de volta para o ritual.

— Já escolheu um nome? — Assentiu. — Não diga. Deve ser conhecido apenas por você e a Deusa.

Se virou, era para Islene vir em sua direção…, mas outro rosto familiar apareceu… Kerra, a rainha dos Cantii.

Questionou a razão de Kerra aparecer, não Islene, estava errado. Kerra ainda estava viva, ela não poderia estar ali… a menos que os Romanos a tivessem a matado também.

— Estou pronta. — Falou.

— Você é uma rainha.

Um homem apareceu, nunca o tinha visto antes, porém sentia que o conhecia. Que era uma parte importante de sua vida.

Deram as mãos e se ajoelham.

O druida entregou a faca para Kerra.

— A Cait está morta.

Expôs sua barriga para que Kerra pudesse cortar. Dessa vez ela não recuou do metal frio, ela não tinha medo e o corte não doía.

— Quando eu tinha frio, você me aqueceu. — Começou a falar. — Quando chorei, você me consolou. Estou na terra por sua causa. Por sua causa, sou parte integrante. Quando for filho novamente, frágil e indefeso, eu te protegerei.

— Diga-nos seu nome, Rainha. Quem é você?

Os romanos deveriam aparecer naquele momento, interromper o ritual, impedir que ela se transformasse em uma mulher.

Mas os Romanos não apareceram, apenas uma mulher de cabelo vermelho, uma espada em sua cintura, a tinta azul em seu rosto e corpo davam um ar poderoso.

Todos se ajoelhavam diante dela.

A mulher parou em sua frente, seu olhar frio pareceu queimar por um tempo.

— Você é uma Deusa? — Questionou.

— Não. Eu sou você. — Respondeu, um sorriso belo e perigoso surgiu.

— Meu cabelo não é vermelho… você não pode ser eu…

— A Cait tinha cabelo escuro. Não a mulher. Eu sou a mulher, eu sou a rainha, eu sou a guerreira. Eu sou a Rainha Guerreira.

— Eu não sei nosso nome.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça, ficou em silêncio permitindo que pudesse escutar as pessoas gritarem seu nome.

— Por que gritam nosso nome?

— Porque somos a esperança. — A mão fria da mulher tocou seu rosto. — Você quer isso? Você quer ser a esperança?

Ela fechou o olho, sentia dentro de si algo diferente, como se ela finalmente soubesse quem ela era realmente.

— Terá um preço. Você perderá seu amor, as duas pessoas que mais ama pagarão o preço por suas ações, você trará morte para seus inimigos e no fim cairá. Mas seu nome será lembrado, será gritado e representará algo maior.

Ela sabia seu nome.

A garota estava morta e agora a mulher finalmente nasceria.

— Meu nome é…

 

Ela acordou e olhou para Divis, estava sentado na escada, deixava seu corpo repousar na pedra.

— Eu sei o que acontecer a seguir. — Ele falou. — Qual é seu nome?

— Meu nome é… Boudica.

Divis fechou o olho, ela não sabia se era felicidade ou tristeza, talvez uma mistura de ambos.

Ele sabia o que aconteceria depois e precisava prepara-la.


End file.
